


An Unjust End

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Introspection, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Everything on Earth came with an expiry date; nothing they did could ever alter that..





	An Unjust End

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Youkai are not exempt from death.

Not even _Yakumo_   _Yukari_. 

Toyohime was well aware of this. 

Impurities rampaged the Earth from the highest mountains to the deepest parts of the ocean. 

Everything would eventually die out. 

Yukari was no different. 

 _"I know this. I relied on this information. To defeat her. To defeat all the earthlings"_.

Toyohime clutched at Yukari's robe, her hands behind the youkai's neck beneath the blonde hair as her inner dilemma plagued her. 

 _"Why do I hate this piece of knowledge?"_. 

She _knew_ the answer to that. 

Every inch of her body did. 

Because every inch of it was wrapped around Yukari's body whilst Toyohime was seated on the countertop in the youkai's kitchen. 

Her golden eyes were struggling to stay open, wanting nothing more than to keep a lock on the darkened violets gazing at her with carnal last. 

Toyohime wanted to savour each agonising second of this. 

Whenever they did it, the lunarian's thoughts would stray to the impending dismal future they had. 

It was all _temporary_. 

Yukari wouldn't be here forever. 

She wouldn't be pressed against Toyohime, holding her thighs up and apart as she ground into her methodically. 

Yukari's sweat soaked skin that was barely concealed by her falling robe wouldn't be moulded against the lunarian as she made her breathless. 

Her feather light lips wouldn't be caressing lazily against Toyohime's as she continued to rock over her. 

The deep breathing coming from the youkai's chest.  

The feeling of her blood bubbling to the surface. 

The way her hands gripped Toyohime's thighs harder. 

It won't last forever. 

The lunarian felt sickened by the realisations which fuelled her to meeting the youkai's rhythm, spreading her legs further; giving the other blonde everything. 

 _"Yukari.."_.

Her desperate moans masked the youkai's name as Toyohime continued watching Yukari with one eye managing to stay open. Her palms grabbed Yukari's hair with force as the lunarian started to grind her pelvis against her lover's which made the youkai grunt out. 

Toyohime wanted to relish in the moment of being able to be in Yukari's arms like this but, the back of her mind kept shouting about the poison that runs through the youkai's tainted blood, the poison that is a lifespan. 

 _"Why..why does she have one? Yukari is untouchable, Master explained this. Yet, she is on death's leash"_. 

The princess felt a kiss to her forehead as Yukari's breathing further blanketed Toyohime with a calming touch. 

Yukari would bring her back so lovingly that it frightened Toyohime and she let out a weak gasp whilst clinging onto her lover. 

Her legs tightened around the youkai's hips harder as she felt herself become slippery and she wasn't sure if she exuded more liquid or if it was Yukari. What it did confirm was that this wasn't a dream; that Yukari was _still_ there  & they were together in her home and making love like countless of times before. 

Toyohime was content with this notion and bit her lip ferociously as Yukari kissed her way down her neck. The youkai had moved her arms up to Toyohime's waist in order to make sure all the nerve on their exposed centres met with fervour. Everything around them was coated in their condensation and release as they let go with an exhilarating climax. 

For the lunarian, the tactile feeling of loving someone like this, a youkai no less was astounding. It was something in which she had become accustomed to craving, which resulted in making her desire and adoration for Yukari unfathomable. 

She'd spend whatever time she could wrapped up in the other blonde's arms, on her body and in her mind. 

Because Toyohime knew it'd all cease one day. 

That Yukari was slowly decaying, albeit slowly, she was still fading. 

Each second brought Yukari a step closer to death, each action from her was another painstakingly devoid reminder that that action would end one day. 

 _"I hate this"_. 

Toyohime's teeth clenched at thinking this, along with the way that Yukari was sucking on her throat as she pushed her backwards against the wall.

Their bodies were shuddering whilst they came down from coming undone, Yukari slouched against Toyohime's chest now as the lunarian stroked her fingers through the golden hair. Their recuperating breaths filled in the silence that joined in with the small thuds of their racing heartbeats. 

It was another cold reminder for the lunarian as she could feel Yukari's heart strumming against her chest when she moved her head to rest on her shoulder. 

 _"It's beating so fast; for me, for us, but not forever"_. 

She lifted Yukari's robe back up over her bruised & bare shoulders as her desire was temporarily tamed and the compulsion to touch the youkai tenderly took over. 

Even now, after so long of being in each other's lives following their initial turbulent meetings; Toyohime marvelled at their relationship. 

Earthlings were meant to be scum, below the lunarian race. 

They were toxic, untamed and barbaric. 

The sworn enemy of lunarians were youkai. 

Interaction with them should be avoided at all costs. 

Youkai were impure, they were the epitome of _death_. 

Toyohime found it comical, especially considering her current position. 

The lunarians primary problem snuggled up against one of the moon's princess's, in _that_ youkai's home, on earth. 

She couldn't think of Yukari that way anymore, not after their common ground was explored and the mutuality was discovered. 

 _"I can never believe in those outdated rules anymore. Except.."_.

The princess stopped her train of thought again and opted to kiss Yukari's temple as she rubbed her back. It soothed both herself and the youkai, knowing that as inevitable as the last point on the list was, there was not much she could do about it. 

Because it wasn't wrong. 

Youkai are impure, they would eventually die. 

Opting to hold Yukari in an ardent manner against herself, Toyohime closed her eyes and soaked up the youkai. 

Every living essence of her. 

Because one day, all that'll be left of Yukari is the memories they made and Toyohime wondered if it'd ever be enough, if she could just live with it. 

Unconsciously, the lunarian silently wept as tears drifted down her face.

 _"I do not want her to be consumed by impurities, I do not want Yukari to die"_.

 

 

***

 

 

Humans are not exempt from death. 

Not even _Hakurei Reimu_. 

Yorihime was well aware of this. 

Impurities rampaged the Earth from the highest mountains to the deepest parts of the ocean. 

Everything would eventually die out. 

Reimu was no different. 

 _"Such an abomination to befall a woman like the one laying beneath me, the curse Gods must be mocking me"_. 

Yorihime's musings carried on in silence as she ran her fingertips down Reimu's spine. The shivers surfaced and kissed each digit which made the lunarian gulp lightly. 

 _"She is alive, is this not what I must dwell on? Why can I not shatter the vision of her body becoming lifeless?"_. 

It was foolish to become attached to beings with fleeting lifespans and Yorihime fell for the worst & most fragile. 

 _Humans_. 

It didn't matter how powerful Reimu was; death would be standing by, watching & waiting to cruelly suffocate her. 

The princess wished she could wrap her hands around the throat of any shinigami that dared to steal Reimu away from her. 

Though till that moment, Yorihime would use her hands to pleasure the woman gasping under her touch. 

She kept her eyes on the way Reimu was grasping at the futon as her head rested against the pillow, face to the side. The heat radiating from the priestess kept Yorihime plenty warm as she lay over Reimu's back with the sheets stuck to the curve of her waist. 

With her own heart thudding rhythmically against Reimu's skin, Yorihime lingered her lips over the pulse point on the brunette's neck, kissing it lightly before covering her mouth over it. 

Her hand that was moving nimbly down the priestess' spine travelled lower, till she could slide it beneath Reimu's stomach and drag it further below her naval, then her mound. 

She knew she'd touched the right bundle of muscle as Yorihime felt Reimu's pulse speed up in her mouth as her tongue licked over it. 

All Yorihime _knew_ was that she wanted to feel it for the rest of her life. 

 _"I need to capture everything about her so intensely till I, I cannot remember anything other than her. Am I allowed to do this? Can I indulge myself in loving this ephemeral human?"_.

If Reimu's throaty moan wasn't enough of an answer, the way she was pushing down on Yorihime's fingers would've sufficed. The hard nub was twirled and toyed with lovingly as the futon below their nearly locked bodies became drenched. 

Yorihime exhaled and took the brunette's earlobe between her lips, tugging it lightly whilst increasing the speed of her fingers. 

She wanted Reimu to not only reach the highest of highs, but also to build a home there knowing that as long as she was living, Yorihime would _never_ let her fall. 

_"That's..a lie. There will be a day where she will be out of my grasps"._

A cacophony of emotions hammered against the lunarian's chest as she was well aware that she couldn't keep such a promise to Reimu. 

But the way the priestess was moaning out her love, withering her body with every stroke & allowing Yorihime to do this with her renewed the stubbornness inside the princess's mind. 

She couldn't let Reimu fade away from her. 

The thought of never being able to run her lips over the curve of Reimu's neck and down her shoulder blade could never become a reality. 

To not be able to feel Reimu slamming her body over her drenched fingers whilst moving up and down made the lunarian feel ill. 

Not having the priestess impossibly close to her like this simply didn't make sense to the woman. 

It just would _not_ do. 

Yorihime removed her other hand from Reimu's shoulder and grabbed the brunette's hand that was squeezing the life out of her pillow. 

 _"Reimu.."_.

She knew her lover was close to another explosive undoing as her whimpers became audible and her other hand went back to wrap around Yorihime's neck. 

Her beautiful brunette hair was matted around her beguiling face, her mouth parted, signalling to the lunarian that she wanted her to kiss her. 

Yorihime obliged with ease as her breathing tried to even itself out when their lips and tongues collided. 

Their actions became unified; every thrust of Yorihime's fingers, every grind of Reimu's hips, every collision of their wet tongues. 

All of these declarations of intimacy adding to Yorihime's mind that it was _so_ limited. 

 _"I despise this"_. 

What she was meant to despise was humans & youkai, everything that the Earth contained but it all changed. 

Reimu changed it all for her, everything that she was taught & knew. 

The idea of wanting Reimu gone and dead from this world hurt Yorihime so scathingly that she kissed her apologies onto the brunette's exhausted body. 

She was begging every component of herself to keep it together as she finally pushed Reimu over the edge and into ecstasy. The end result hit her fingers instantly as the warm and sticky remnant of Reimu's arousal made her palm slick. Still, as Reimu was going rigid while the pleasure poured through her, Yorihime slowly stroked her off to ease her down, dotting her flushed cheek with kisses when her face landed on the pillow again. 

They were exhaling in sporadic bursts whilst their clasped hands remained in place above their heads. 

Yorihime could feel the grip of the priestess' hand in hers, lost for words at how that small action of being needed so desperately made her feel. 

Again, the hopefulness of wanting that grip to remain as long as she did choked the lunarian's moment of happiness. 

It further drove a sword in her heart when Reimu tilted her face to the other side and brought their joined hands together to her lips and kissed their knuckles sweetly. 

Yorihime followed the movement in order to cover Reimu wholly and protectively as she fell into a slumber. She on the other hand did not want to sleep, the fear of losing Reimu piling up as the years went by. It was the fear that drove Yorihime to keeping in mind every thing the brunette did or said because she knew that _one_ day, it would become the _final_ day. 

The thought of that final day numbed the strong princess, wondering if she would ever be ready for when the moment reared its ugly head. 

There was no need for a vocal answer as she kissed the back of Reimu's neck and remained there, eyes closed and heart aching. 

The stream of tears escaping her eyes said it all. 

 _"I do not want her to be consumed by impurities, I do not want Reimu to die"_.


End file.
